Nalu Oneshots
by Fanatics of A Fangirl
Summary: These are Nalu One-shots, there are my original one-shots, and I tried to make them creative and original, but I'm not sure if they are, so please leave feedback. Also, other characters are not mentioned as much, basically just Happy, Natsu, and Lucy. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mishima does. Thanks to the people for the pretty art!
1. Why?

**Why?**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**  
The war with Zeref was finally over...thank Mavis, but was it really worth it? All it brought was pain, suffering, and more pain. Lucy thought that losing her family and Aqarius, but no...the world must have it out for her. They took Master Makarov away from her, he was like a second father to her. He took her into his guild, and welcomed her with open arms. But, he wasn't the only one, so many more...all of them WASTED! They might've one the war, but they didn't win the ultimate prize, and that was family.  
Lucy put her hand up to her face, only to find that she was crying. Which made her think about all the pain even more.  
"Why!? Why do you do this to me?! What did I do to deserve all this pain!?" Lucy cried and cried for what felt like hours. Sure, she still had Gray, Erza, he rest of the guild and...Natsu, but it felt like that wasn't enough. Lucy quickly shook the feeling off, she knew she was just being selfish. Even though all of those things were terrible what hit her the most was...Natsu...being...E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. The world was just too cruel to her, and then she started crying again. His life depended on a stupid BOOK!She cried for hours without end, until, she heard her window creep open, and there he was.  
"Lucy?"  
 **Natsu's P.O.V.**  
"Lucy?"  
Nastu had just been at the guild, and decided to check on Lucy on his way home. Happy was probably already there, but when he came in he heard crying. First thought in his mind was: Lucy. Was she okay? Was she hurt? What happened? Natsu didn't think he could bare to see her hurt anymore after the Alverez war. It would hurt him too much. Once Natsu noticed that she was now staring at him, and hadn't said a word, he decided to speak again.  
"Luce, are you okay?"  
Still no response  
"Lucy what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."  
Again, no response. He took this as a sign to walk up to her bed, and sit down next to her, so that's what he did. He heard sniffles coming from her, and realized that he was right, she was crying. He hated when she cried, so he tried to comfort her the best way he could. He wrapped her up in his arms, and brought her into a gentle embrace of love and comfort.  
"Lucy, why are you crying?"  
Still sniffling she doesn't reply, and she still hasn't given him a Lucy kick, so he was starting to get worried. That is, until she sighed, and leaned closer into his embrace.  
She sniffles out,  
"I was just thinking about the war, and if it was really worth it."  
Natsu already knew the answer to that.  
"No, it wasn't, but we didn't start the war. We finished it." He says firmly.  
"But we lost so many people."  
Yes, we did, but you know what?"  
"What?"  
He chuckles, "I was lucky enough not to lose the person I love the most."  
"And who might that be?"  
"Isn't if obvious?" He smirks  
A small smile starts to show, and her sniffles stopped.  
"Not really."  
"Well okay then, you."  
She then looks at him straight in the eye.  
"N-Natsu?"  
"Lucy, this might sound selfish, but I would give up everything. As long as you were by my side."  
This makes her cry, what did he do?!  
"Na-Natsu." She says, though it came out as a soft whisper.  
He gives her one of his signature grins and says, "Lucy."  
Somehow, that finally made her smile, and she buried herself in his chest.  
"Hey Lucy?"  
"Yes"  
"There's something I need to tell you."  
"Hm?"  
He places his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.  
"Lucy, I love you."  
He pulls her face up to his, and their lips are just inches apart.  
 **Lucy's P.O.V.**  
Their lips were so close! He was looking into her eyes, and she was looking into his eyes.  
He pulled her closer, this time their lips connecting in a kiss. It was sweet, gentle, soft, caring, and full of love. She couldn't ask for a better first kiss! She sighed contently into his lips, and this made him put his arms around her waist, and pull her closer. Once they separated from their long passionate kiss. She laid back on her bed, and so did he. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close, nuzzling his chin into the crook of her neck. Her body fit perfectly into his, and they fell asleep like that. Together as one, and suddenly, Lucy knew why the war had to happen, and it was all thanks to her dragon, Natsu Dragneel.  
The End

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! This is my first Nalu oneshot, and I had such a fun time writing it. Please leave your thoughts, and ideas in the comments! Also don't forget to vote if you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! Also I know they might've been a little out of character, but I'm not sure so tell me what you guys thought!**  
 **-Ressa**?


	2. Weirdo

**Weirdo**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**  
Lucy was exhausted, her, Natsu, and Happy had just gotten back from a mission...fighting bandits, and although Lucy didn't mind fighting...it was friggin hard. She quickly undressed, started a warm bath, and soaked/slept for an hour, before she got up, got dressed in her pajamas, and finally settled down in her comfy bed. She let out a well earned sigh of relief, and cuddled into her bed as much as she could, then quickly darkness consumed her, and she fell asleep.  
*In the morning*  
Lucy woke up with a smile on her face in her warm and cuddly bed, that is until she found a certain pink haired Mage in her bed next to her. Lucy was about to do the usual, and Lucy kick him onto the ground, but, when she looked at him. He looked so peaceful, and she didn't want to wake him up. Especially when he started mumbling words like, "Lucy" and "Don't leave Luce."  
This made her interested as to what he was dreaming, and for some weird reason it also made her burst with joy! Natsu Dragneel was dreaming about her, Lucy Heartfilia!  
Woah woah woah, wait, what!? Why was she so excited that he was dreaming about her?! Natsu dragged her away from her thoughts when he said, "Lucy, c'mere and let me hold you." This made her blush bright red, and to make matters worse he grabbed her by the waist, and brought her close to him. Then mumbled out more words, still asleep, "I love you Luce." Now hearing that Lucy was blushing redder than Erza's hair. Since Natsu was asleep she replied, "I love you too yah weirdo!" Little did she know that her dragon was not asleep, because she heard, "Hey! That's my line." Then he kissed her on the neck and went back to bed. Lucy knowing he was probably already asleep replied with, "Not anymore." Then fell asleep with ease.  
Normal P.O.V.  
Later that night, though, when Lucy was asleep, Natsu opened his eyes, looked at Lucy and said, "You'll always be my weirdo Luce!" With that he brought her close to him, once again kissing her, and fell asleep with her in his arms.


	3. Only You

*Only You*

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy delivered one final Lucy kick to one of the bandits that she and Natsu were fighting, while Natsu took care of two other bandits. Once the bandit Lucy was fighting finally fell down completely knocked out, a whole other wave of bandits came up from behind Lucy, and charged for her. Lucy tried to fend for herself as best as she could, but they were too strong. They were landing blow after blow on her, this was it Lucy thought to herself. This would be the mission that she would get what was coming to her, a serious beating, even worse than the one given by Flare at the grand magic games, or worse… death. Little did Lucy know that Natsu had finished taking care of the two bandits he was originally fighting, and saw the bandits hitting her, and right when a bandit was about to deliver another something blocked it….. and without a doubt there was her dragon…..Natsu.

"What are you doing?" Natsu growled angrily at the bandit who tried to hit her.

The bandit grins wildly at Natsu, "Why can't you see? I'm taking care of this pretty little lady right here."

"Touch her one more time, and you'll see what happens!" Natsu even angrier then before.

"Oh," the bandit replies, "I'll do more than touch her… I'll hit her! Hahahahahaha." The bandits laugh maniacally.

"All I'm all fired up now! You gonna pay for even thinking about touching Lucy!" Natsu bellows, lights himself on fire, and screams, "Fire dragon ROAR!" Natsu continue, "I'll burn you to a crisp!" dragon wings and horns now show up upon his figure.

"I'm sorry!" the bandit cries, "aaaahhhhh" as he is being burned to a crisp.

Once the bandit was destroyed, Natsu stays quite, grabs Lucy, and they both go back to Lucy's apartment. Once they are inside they both sit on the bed…..in silence.

"Natsu?" Lucy says her voice barely above a whisper.

All of sudden Natsu starts laughing, a natural true happy laugh, "you know what Luce?"

Lucy feels immediately relaxed, now that Natsu is calling her by her nickname, and smiles, "Yes Natsu?"

Natsu's heart flutters at the sight of her smile, so bright, dazzling, shimmering, and bright.

"Natsu?" Lucy once again asks still smiling.

"You're the only one who can set my soul on fire." Natsu replies blushing.

"Is that so?" Lucy asks raising her eyebrow, "You know what Natsu? You set my fire heart on fire too?"

"Yah, I know you weirdo." Natsu says teasingly, then hugs her, and they both lay down on the bed.

"Are you sure I'm the weirdo?" Lucy says muffled buried in Natsu's chest.

"Yes, you're a weirdo, but you're _my_ weirdo." He whispers in her ear, which makes her shiver, and with that thought they fall asleep.


	4. Wash Your Friggin Clothes!

Wash Your Friggin Clothes!

"Nastu!?" a certain blonde haired mage said, "what are you doing in my bed?!"

"Because I didn't want to sleep on my own, besides Happy is on a mission with Carla and Wendy, and I didn't want to be alone." The sleepy dragon slayer replied.

"But- But-But" Lucy's anger boiling up," There's dirt, grass, and Mavis knows what in my bed!!"

"Yah" he replied his eyes slowly falling *yawn, "so what? I just came home from a short mission, and it got a little messy." His eyes now closing.

"NATSU!!!" Lucy yelled right into his ear.

That woke him up, "Geez Luce, you don't need to be so loud."

"Get your butt out if my bed, and don't come back until you wash your friggin clothes!"

"But Luuuucccy" he whines like a child, "It will take such a long time, and I…" he goes silent.

"You what?" she asks looking at him waiting for him to continue.

"Idon'tknowhowtowashmyclothes" he mumbles

"What?! I couldn't here you, speak up Natsu" Lucy says now getting a little agitated.

"I said" he takes a deep breath, "I don't know…….howtowashmyclothes."his face turn red and he looks away.

Lucy, finally catching on says innocently, "I'm sorry Natsu I couldn't hear could you repeat that please?"

Natsu looking away did not see how much Lucy was enjoying this, he also didn't notice the devilish smirk that appeared on her face.

He takes another deep breath, "I said…..I don't know how to….. wash.my.clothes. Happy?" clearly this was hard for him to admit.

Lucy starts laughing like a crazy maniac, then stops when Natsu turns beet red, and is about to get off the bed, but before he does Lucy grabs his hand and he turns his head.

"I'm very happy Natsu!" Lucy says giving as to what Natsu would call the smile that shined like the rays of the sun, and it complemented her well. Even though he was embarrassed, Natsu couldn't help but be happy that he was the on who made her smile.

"So you really don't know how to wash your clothes?" she asks

He nods, "Dragons never really needed to learn how to wash their clothes."

"But, does that mean you've never washed your clothes? That sounds awful" her nose shriveling up at just the thought of that.

Natsu loving the sight of _his_ Lucy like that, even it was just a simple face…..it made her look cute, not that she wasn't before but… ughhhh, how does she do this to him? He realized that Lucy was looking at him expectantly patiently waiting for an answer.

"No, I ask Mira to wash my clothes, she's the only that knows, _please_ don't tell the guys I'll never hear the end of it."

Lucy giggles, and it makes his heart flutter, "I'll do even better than that" she says.

He lifts his eyebrow as if to ask a question.

"I'll teach you how to wash your clothes!" she says gingerly.

"You will!?"

"Sure!"

Seeing an excuse to hug her, he goes for it.

"Thank you Lucy!" then he scoops her up into a weird tight/gentle hug… it was weird, but Lucy liked it.

After the shock settled in a bit she replies, "You're welcome Natsu", and returns the hug, they stay like that for minutes holding each other tightly until Lucy says, "Now let's go wash your clothes!"

"Race you there!" Natsu says his eyes sparking with mischief.

"You're so on!" then she bolts out the door.

"Hey! You didn't say go" then he runs out the door.

He heard her call back, "You know I'm not one to follow the rules, catch me if you can!"

Oh he was so going to get her, didn't she know never to challenge a dragon? Especially when it comes to her…. His mate, dragons get really challenging when chasing their mates, oh she was so going to get it! (it meaning a huge hug)


	5. Wings Burning Star A Shooting Star

**Wings + Burning + Star = Shooting Star (Part 1)**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Lucy couldn't believe it, tonight was the heritage festival in Magnolia! Tonight, she is going to be in the Team Natsu float. Which in her opinion is a bad idea, I mean c'mon, who puts Natsu, Gray, AND Erza on the same float? Oh well, at least it will be interestingly entertaining. Speaking of which, she needed to get ready!

*2 hours later*

Normally, it wouldn't take her so long to get ready, but tonight was special! She had her hair up in a messy bun, with her bangs down, and a short elegant red little dress. Master said the team had to be somewhat color coordinated, so she, Erza, and Natsu are red. While Gray, Happy, and Wendy are blue. Master was going to put Happy in Natsu's group, because us three (Natsu, Lucy and Happy) were the original Team Natsu; but Happy's blue, and Erza has red hair, so that'd be kind of pointless. All of sudden she heard two familiar voices.

"Lushee!"

"Luce, where are you?"

"Coming Natsu!"

When Lucy walked in the bedroom, she was attacked by a blue ball of fur.

"Lushee!" Happy exclaimed as he gave Lucy a hug in the usual spot.

"Hello Happy!" Lucy said smiling down at him.

"So are you ready?"

Lucy looked up to see Natsu smile that brilliant smile of his, she returned it and said, "Yah, let's go!"

With that, Natsu hopped out the window with Happy, and Lucy walked out her door, like a normal person.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Natsu couldn't understand it, why was his heart beating so fast? Was it because he ran to Lucy's? Nah, he'd never get tired from running to Lucy's. All of a sudden Natsu remembered when Lucy smiled…. Man, just the thought of it made his heart flutter…. Wait, what did he just say? It made his heart flutter! Was that what was wrong with him? Natsu remembered asking Mira what it meant when your heart flutters, and she said it meant that you were in love. So, he's in love with Lucy? Even though Natsu stated this as a question, he knew in his heart. That he , Natsu Dragneel, was in love with Lucy Heartfilia.


	6. Figures Do Deceive (The Fall)

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Lucy was running for her life…..literally, ugh, that sounds so cliché, but anyway, yes, Lucy was running. From who you might ask?...Natsu, she was running from her beloved Natsu, now turned into the monster known as E.N.D.

 **Zeref's P.O.V.**

No matter what people say, Zeref didn't want this. He didn't want Natsu, his only brother, the only family he has left, to chase after the person Natsu loves most. He never even wanted Natsu to turn into E.N.D when he was little. He just wanted his little brother back. However, while that may be true, he thought if he could turn Natsu into E.N.D now, Natsu would kill him. Zeref now sees that he was clearly wrong. His eyes fill with tears, and he turns to the little girl with blonde hair, who he loves, and cries out his heart and soul. "Mavis" comes out his sobbing voice, "what I have done?" He falls and she catches him, despite her size, whispering hushed nothings of comfort into his ear, while rubbing his hair comfortingly.

 **Mavis' P.O.V.**

"Please don't cry Zeref, it will be okay."  
Mavis knows that the situation is bad, and she wants to cry, but she finally had the man she loved back in her arms.

 **E.N.D./Natsu's P.O.V.**

Run…..Run…..RUN...Catch….Catch…..Kill…..Kill….Lucy!

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Lucy was still running, but losing energy. All of a sudden Loke appeared next to her and said, "Lucy, I know you love him, but you got to stop, you're losing energy." He said this earnestly, pleading with her to actually attack him, and then run.

"No!" Lucy replied loudly, "I won't hurt him." Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she had come to a stop from running. "Loke, do you know how much I love him?" Her voice cracks, and Loke tries to interrupt her, but she doesn't let him. "Before I met Natsu, I was alone Loke! My mother died and my father treated me as a tool and treasure, not as a daughter. Loke, I don't think you understand the importance of Natsu. If I hadn't met him, I wouldn't have you, Virgo, Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, Sagitarious, or Capricorn!" She having a full on breakdown now, "Without Natsu, I would be alone and have nothing!" Lucy screamed, then notices a shocked Loke, cried even more and said in a sobbing voice, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Loke, I don't know what happened I-I Just-."

"It's okay Lucy, you needed to rant out on somebody, it's okay." Loke said in a gentle, soothing voice, and brought her into a gentle embrace.

Lucy took a deep and shaky breath and said, "Okay, thanks Loke." Even though Lucy took a deep breath, she was still crying, "Please Loke, go back home. I can take care of myself."

Loke sighed in defeat, nodded his head, and the next second he was gone. Leaving Lucy by herself, finally, to cry….by herself…..alone.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

He was running…..running to catch his prey….Lucy. The beast had control over Natsu's body and mind, but somewhere deep in his body. Natsu c0ould see and hear everything he was doing and had done. Just thinking about it made him want to break down and cry, but no. The beast wouldn't let him, instead. It made him chase the only true love he'll ever find. It made him chase Lucy, his Luce! Natsu was beyond angered, beyond furious, but little did he know that his anger only charged E.N.D. up, so he moved faster.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Lucy was still crying all of her heart out, but then she heard a noise. With tears streaming down her eyes, Lucy looked to her right, and there he was, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D….Natsu.

 **Natsu's/E.N.D's P.O.V.**

When Natsu found Lucy, she was crying. This fired up Natsu more than ever before. Who made her cry?! Natsu questioned in fury. Who made Lucy cry?! He stretched out every word in his mind, getting more angered by the second. Again, Natsu didn't know that his anger, pushed E.N.D more towards his goal. Because E.N.D was also fired up, he lunged for Lucy. Natsu watched in horror as his own body, his own hands beat, scratched, and clawed the woman he loved to death. He heard her screams of pain and terror, he heard her pleads for him to stop, but he couldn't. He had no control over this beast, but then, finally the beast had stopped. However, he left Lucy breathing hoarsely, hanging onto nothing, but the thread of life. Then the beast left Natsu's body, soul and mind completely, leaving him to look at the horror he had caused.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Natsu stopped scratching me, the red eyes he had were gone, and his beautiful onyx eyes returned. I had to talk to him, I had to tell him, I love him. Oh Natsu, it's not your fault.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Natsu was crying, even more so than Lucy, more so than when he cried for Igneel. Then he heard a weak voice…..Lucy's.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, breath still hoarse, and Natsu looked away, "Natsu" she said more firmly this time, gaining his attention. He looked straight at her, into the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. "Natsu, I have something to say" Lucy took another deep hoarse breathe that killed Natsu's heart. "Natsu, I-I love you, and I still love you, even after today-" Lucy started coughing up blood, and Natsu tried to interrupt her, but she didn't let him. "Natsu, it's okay I know it wasn't you who did this" her voice came out weak, "Natsu, didn't you know? Figures do deceive, your still my Natsu, and I stil~" Her words became slurry, "stil~l~ove y-you~" and with that she was gone. Then Natsu cried, held her in his arms, just rocking back and forth, saying it was going to be okay, and that he loved her too. That when they got back home, they could buy a house together, and start a family of their own. But, Natsu knew they couldn't, and it was because he killed her.

"LUUUUUCCCCY!" Natsu screamed then cried on the woman he was still holding, whom he loved with all his being and soul. Then he remembered what she said, figures do deceive, but it didn't look like her figure was deceiving at all. He thought he understood what that meant, but he was still too clouded with the sorrow. With the fact that he killed Lucy Heartfilia, his love…..his life…..his soul….his being…..and….his figure.


	7. Wings Burning Star (Part 2)

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

The parade was over, thank goodness, and it surprisingly went really good. I mean not, Natsu and Gray didn't fight, good but, Erza had to stand between Natsu and Gray so they didn't fight, good. Since the parade was over, there was only one thing left to do, and that was to walk around the carnival and go on….rides….that move…..and Natsu will,,,,,(sigh)….puke. Whelp, maybe not, I'll have to rethink the rides. Lucy was now in her apartment, and went to her bathroom to change. She had Cancer do her hair, by the time he was done. It was in a loose side braid. She was wearing a blue blouse, and a skirt. When Lucy got done getting ready, she looked at the clock. It ready 2:00 p.m., she didn't have to be there for another 2 hours! Even though Lucy was already ready, she decided to take a nap. Looking as beautiful she does on a float isn't easy you know. With this newly made decision, Lucy walked over to her bed. Only to find a…pinked haired dragonslayer. Lucy was about to wake him up, and Lucy kick, but in the blink of an eye. His arms shot up, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her close to him. Luckily, Happy was on the other side of Natsu, opposite of Lucy. Unluckily, Lucy was very aware of the position they were in, and she was blushing a color more red than Erza's hair! Natsu had his arms around her waist, and his face was tucked in the nape of her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and not only was it sending shivers down her spine, but it was driving her crazy! Lucy decided that when she calmed down, she would Lucy kick him. *5 minutes later when Lucy was calm* Ok! Now all she had to do was wake him up and Lucy ki-

"Lucy"

Lucy turned her head to see Natsu talking in his sleep. "Lucy" his voice became frantic, "Lucy! Please don't leave me!" Natsu's grip tightened around Lucy's waist, and he was sobbing quietly. Lucy's heart couldn't take much more of this, so she settled into his embrace comfortingly, wrapped her arms around him, and whispered into his ear. "I won't leave you Natsu, I promise" With that Lucy started to close her eyes, but before she did she thought to herself. "It's okay to fall asleep this one time, I have the rest of my life to Lucy kick him. Because I'm never going to leave his side, I made a promise after all. Then she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Natsu woke up from his nightmare. Just thinking about it made him want to cry. Lucy calling him weak, and that it was his fault Igneel left him, and that he was too weak for her….too weak for her to be his. Then she started walking away, Natsu started calling out her name begging, pleading for her to stay by his side. Natsu thought he was going to lose it, but then he felt arms around him and someone saying, "I won't leave you Natsu, I promise." The voice sounded so familiar….was it Lucy's? Before Natsu could answer the question, he felt movement in his arms. Then he looked down at the shining star in his arms, and smiled, he felt happier than he had ever felt before. He had stars in his eyes. Oh, it was definitely Lucy who spoke those words to him, and it was just what he needed to hear. Yes, his plan was working! Actually, his plan didn't include the nightmare, and it was the worst minutes of his life, but if he had known those minutes would lead to the best minutes in his life? He would have been so scared. Natsu smiled once more down at the angel (only in her sleep lol) sleeping beside him. Then returned to their previous position, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Little did Natsu know that a certain blue fur cat had seen the whole scene, and that once Natsu fell asleep. He snapped a picture. A picture that was going to a specific she-demon with white hair. Ooooh, Happy was going to get so much for fish for this! He could hardly wait!

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Lucy woke up to a warm embrace that she wanted to stay in forever. Which she was going to, until she remembered the festival. She bolted out of bed, looked next to her, and realized Natsu was there. It was 4 o' clock! She had to get ready.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, trying to shake him awake, "Natsu get up, we have to go!"  
"Huh?" Natsu said sleepily, "Why do we have to get up Luce? Can't we just sleep a little longer?"

"No! Natsu, we have to get to the festival!"

That made Natsu bolt right up with the smile Lucy loved.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? C'mon Lucy, let's go!" He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out the window, carrying her bridal style.

"But Natsu, wait! My hair is probably a mess!" Lucy complained, trying to get out of Natsu's arms.

"No it doesn't Luce! You look as beautiful as ever, now let's go, or we're going to miss the carnival!" Natsu says this with a smile.

Natsu…Lucy blushes.

"Okay, let's go!" Lucy says, "But put me down first."  
Natsu says no, but after a while Lucy convinces him to put her down. Once both of her feet are on the ground, Natsu grabs her hand, once again, and they run to the carnival.

*At the Carnival*  
 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Once they got to the carnival, Natsu could barely breathe, not because he was tired unlike Lucy who was, but because he could barely contain his excitement. His plan was going perfectly! He got to sleep with Lucy, wake up with Lucy, then he got to hold Lucy bridal style, and now he gets to hold hands with her! All that was left on his plan was to have fun at the carnival with Happy and Lucy, and when the fireworks came, he would confess to Lucy. Confess what you might ask? Well, it wasn't that he ramsacked her kitchen for food everyday with Happy, that he once read her diary, or anything like that hehe. He was going to confess that he loved her.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Tonight! Lucy thought, tonight she would tell Natsu that she liked him as more than Nakama, more than a partner, and more than a friend. All of sudden her mental pep talk was interrupted when Natsu asked her a question.

"Hey Luce, do you think we could find Happy real quick?"  
"Sure!" Lucy replied smiling. Then she and Natsu began the search for Happy.

"Happy! Where are you little buddy!" Natsu called.

"Happy! Where are you?" Lucy called right along with him.

 **Happy's P.O.V.**

Happy was eating the fish Mira gave him for delivering and taking the picture of Natsu and Lucy, until he heard to familiar voices calling for him.

"Happy! Where are you little buddy!"

Happy smiled, immediately recognizing that voice as Natsu's.

"Happy! Where are you?"  
And that was Lushee! He'd better get going, especially if both Natsu AND Lushee were looking for him! He then stood up from his sitting position, then his wings appeared, and he started to fly towards the guildhall's doors. As he was flying out, he heard a voice, who he assumes was Mira's, call out, "Happy, if Natsu and Lucy come back as a couple there's more where that fish came from!"  
"Aye Sir!" Happy was definitely going to get that fish.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Lucy!" Natsu called to the lovely blonde mage across from him.

"Yah Natsu?" She replies.

"I found Happy!" Natsu saw Happy fly around town, and knew he heard their calls.

"Great!" Lucy said, shooting a smile at Natsu when she said it.

To Natsu, though, it wasn't just a smile. It was a smile that lit up her whole face, and made her look like a beautiful, dazzling star. A star that outshone all of the other stars in the sky too. Natsu, of course, kept this all to himself, and simply expressed it through the smile he returned.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

When Natsu returned the smile, it was like there was no one else in the world but them. His smile reminded her of the sun, and it wasn't just his smile. It was him in general. He was always burning with something, whether it be light, energy, joy, anger, or love. This was what Lucy loved most about him, because it made her heart burn too. It made her heart burn with love, love that grew and grew every passing day.

"Lushee!"

Now broken of her thoughts, Lucy was attacked by a blue ball of fur, but still she smiled.

"Why hello to you too Happy!"  
"C'mon" Natsu called, "Now that we're all here let's have some fun!" Natsu completed this thought by pumping his fist into the air.

"Yah!" Lucy copied the gesture, "Let's go!"  
Then they all ran off to whatever games, and food stands, they could found around the corner.

*Hours later*  
Lucy was in the best mood she had been in for a while now. She, Happy, and Natsu had so much fun just wondering around doing whatever, and now it was time for the fireworks! Lucy sat down, Natsu had chosen a spot on top of a hill where it was just them, and they could watch the fireworks alone. This was the perfect opportunity to tell Natsu how she felt! She knew this was going to be a good night!  
 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Okay Natsu, you can do it! Natsu mustered up all the courage he ever had. How was this so hard?! He's fought dragons for Mavis' sake, but he can't tell a girl that he likes her?!...The world was messed up.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu said in a gentle/serious tone.

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy replied, now looking at Natsu's eyes.

Natsu wanted to melt in her chocolate eyes, but he had to continue.

"I want to tell you something."

"Me too" Lucy replied with a smile, "but you go first."  
"Okay" This was it, "Lucy Heartfilia, you are the most beautiful, toughest, lovable, and definitely the most sassiest girl I have ever met." He chuckles when he says the last part, "Ever since you have joined Fairy Tail, I have been the happiest I have ever been before Igneel left." He takes a deep breath, "Lucy, I love you, and even though we haven't kissed or anything. I want to ask you, will you be my girlfriend Lucy? Because I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone else but me."

Natsu had been looking at his hands the whole time, so when he looked up. He hadn't expect to see Lucy crying.

"Lucy! Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt yo-" Natsu was cutoff when soft warm lips crashed into his. He smiled, the broke the kiss and said, "Does that mean you will?"

Lucy, who was still crying, shoved Natsu playfully, "Yes you idiot, that means a yes!" She said smiling.

"You loooove him!" Happy said in a sing song voice.

But Lucy didn't yell at him this time, instead she replied, "Yes Happy, I love Natsu Dragneel."  
Hearing this, Natsu's heart bursted with joy. Lucy Heartfilia, his girl, loved him! He gathered both Happy and Lucy in his arms, and they watched the fireworks. All of a sudden, though, they saw a family below them, and Happy asked.

"If they're a family, what are we?"  
They all pondered on it for a moment. What were they? Natsu knew three things for a fact:

Lucy was a star.

Happy was a cat with wings.

And he was a flame constantly burning.

He expressed these thoughts to the two most important people to him in the world, and Lucy came up with an equation, it was:

Wings + Burning + Star = What? They didn't know.

They decided to think about it while watching the fireworks. While they were watching fireworks, they saw a shooting star. Then Natsu got it: They were a shooting star…and they were his wish. After figuring this out, he looked down at the figures in his arms to tell them. Only to find Lucy asleep with Happy curled into her stomach. Oh, he'd tell them in the morning. For now, though, he brought them closer to him, wrapped his arms them tighter around them, and fell asleep under the stars.

 **Happy's P.O.V.**

Oh yes, Happy was totally going to get his fish!


	8. Sweet Dreams Luce

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Natsuuuu!" I whine, "Where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Uhhh" Natsu replies dumbly, "On the ground?"

"If only we had gotten then job done sooner, we wouldn't be having this problem!"

Here let me explain what happened earlier today, and why Natsu and I now have to sleep in the dirt (ground) in a forest. Honestly, it's not even the dirt that bothers me, it's the forest surrounding the dirt! Anyway, like before, Matsu and I decided to go on a job. The job was simple, capture a couple of bandits, turn 'em in, and get the reward.

Bam, we're done! Sounds simple right? Well, not if your partner is a fire dragon slayer. Natsu ended up destroying half of the town while catching the bandits, so the mayor made us do a **little** extra work. But in my opinion, little extra work my butt! He made us do, a **lot** more of extra work. We practically had to solve every single problem in town. All the way from the simple things like helping mothers watch their little ones, which wasn't that bad until Natsu started playing with fire, to catching burglars robbing a store. It was crazy! Natsu and I were running back and forth, and since we decided not to bring Happy for...other reasons that I'll explain later. We couldn't fly or anything, we just had to suck it up, and run to the other side of town. The mayor made us work till sunset, so by the way the time we left, it was already dark, and all the trains had already left. So we resorted to walking back to Magnolia, which means sleeping on the dirt in the middle of the forest.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu says, setting a Bon fire in the process.

"Yes Natsu?" I ask, while I set up the blankets/sleeping bags.

"I really am sorry about today" he says in a defeated and guilty tone.

"Oh Natsu" I say and then walk over to him, where he's sitting on a tree stump, "It's okay, I know you were just trying to get the job done." Then I giggle, "You just gotta watch where you throw your fireballs!"

He looks up and smiles at me, "So does this mean you've forgiven me?"

"There was nothing to forgive in the beginning!" I smile right back at him, with gentle eyes.

"Oh thank goodness! Because I've really been wanting to do this!" Then he picks me up in an embrace and kisses me. It started out as a sweet and gentle kiss, but then turned into something with a burning passion.

"Luce?" Natsu says while kissing me.

I know exactly what he's asking for so I open my mouth. His tongue comes swirling into mine, and the fight for dominance begins. Natsu was the first to pull away, but it was only so he could pick me up, and lay me down on the blankets. Of course, with him following. We begin kissing again same passion and everything, until we both pull away with heavy breathing. Natsu being on top of me, looks down at me, his eyes full of love and passion.

"I love you Luce" he says like a gentle whisper.

"I love you too Natsu" I reply smiling.

Then he gathers me in an embrace, my back to his chest, and we fall asleep. Well, **I** fall asleep.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

I look down at the sleeping angel beside me, well she's not really an angel when she's awake, but asleep she is. Hehe! I can't believe that I finally get to call her mine, she's my everything, and I promise that one day, she will only be mine. My mate, my wife, the mother of my children, my everything, and one day. I'm gonna change her name to: Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel, my wife.

I kiss Lucy on the neck, and then her shoulder gently so she wouldn't wake. Then I wrap my arms around her tighter, pulling her close to me. Then I place my head in the crook of her neck, and murmur, "Sweet dream Luce, I love you," and then I fall into a gentle sleep with my weirdo.


	9. A Somewhat Future

**A Somewhat Future**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Mom!" I heard one of my little dragons shout.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I reply.

I hear footsteps, more like running, coming towards me, until I hear them stop. I turn to see my second oldest Luke Dragneel staring at me expectantly. *sigh* He looks just like his father, except for his blonde hair! *giggle inwardly*

"Mom!" I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my impatient son shout, he's just like his father, "Are you okay?" He asks, "You were just standing there, staring at me with this weird smile on your face."

I simply smile at his confusion, and walk to the walk, but as I pass him I kiss his forehead affectionately.

"Do you need something sweetheart?" I ask my son.

"Yah, can Nashi, Layla, and I go to the guild for the day?" My son asks quite bluntly.

"Yes, you can" I say, then look at him seriously, "But no mission!"

"Aw, come one!" He whines, "Can't Nashi and I just take a small job? Asuka took a couple when she was little! Besides, dad's lets us take one before!"

"Luke, you didn't let me finish" I say pointedly, "I was going to say you can to the guild, and once your father gets home, and gives the ok that you can go. Then you can take a mission with Nashi and Layla."

After hearing that immediately perked up and asked, "Dad's coming home today?"

Shoot! I forgot Natsu wanted to surprise them by coming home early. He took a mission that lasted for three months, but finished it in a month. Normally he wouldn't take such long missions, but this one was really good pay. Even though it's only been a month….I really miss him, so do the kids.

I look at Luke and say, "Yes….?" I notice his mouth open wide and I quickly say, "Don't tell your sisters!"

"Don't tell us what?" I look over and see a mini me rubbing her eyes sleepily. My second third youngest, Layla Heartfilia Dragneel.

"Uh…Don't tell you guys that you're going to the guild today, because it was going to be a surprise!" I say quickly finding an excuse.

Layla narrows her eyes at me….oh no…..please buy into it Layla.

Finally she says, "Ok!" cheerfully, and walks over to her seat at the kitchen table. Before they all woke up, I set out some cereal, milk, orange juice, and all the other necessities for the kids' breakfast…their old enough to help themselves. Luke is 14, Nashi is 12, and Layla is 10. Definitely old enough to help themselves.

All of sudden I hear running on the upper floor of our house, and then I hear footsteps running down the stairs hurriedly. It wasn't until I saw a tinge of pink hair that I knew it was my oldest son, 16 year old Igneel Dragneel who went into our laundry room. If I didn't it was him before, I definitely knew it was him when he came up to me, kissed my cheek and said, "I'm gonna go see Ur, bye mom, love you!" He said hurriedly, and then he was out of the house. I simply giggle at his actions. Igneel Dragneel, son of Salamander, was absolutely lovesick with Ur Fullbuster, Natsu's rivals youngest daughter…as of right now…Oh Gray and Natsu were going to have a fun time with that….so will Juvia and I!

"Hey mom?" I look at my third oldest daughter Nashi, and motion for her to continue, "Is dad really coming home?"

I look at her in shock, and she simply smiles and laughs, "Dragon ears" then she returns to eating, knowing she already got an answer. Oh she is just like her father, in both appearance, and personality. The only difference is she's smart like me, thank goodness, and she has brown eyes. Other than that, she's just as daring as her father, if not more, always rushes into battle, and always protects her friends. She's extremely loyal too!

After we were all done with breakfast, my three little dragons went to the guild. Once they left, I sat down at our table and decided to figure out where all of my kids were. Ok, so Igneel is with Ur. Nashi, Layla, and Luke were at the guild, and the twins, Draco and Luna, were at Levy's house playing with Synthia and Steel. Ok, so now I know where all my children are, and I'm sure they all have their exceeds with them by now, so time to sleep!

 ***1 Hour Later***

"Luce?" I hear a very familiar gentle voice say.

I look up groggily from my spot in the bed, and look up to see the love of my life looking down at me, I filled only with love and affection.

"Natsu?" I breathe softly.

He just smiles at me, and kisses me on the forehead softly, "Hey Luce!" Even though it's a small gesture, my heart is exploding with love for him.

Once he stands up straight, and I pat the spot next to me on our bed. He chuckles, but gets in the bed anyway. Once he's in, he pulls me back against his chest and buries his head in the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent. It's a dragon thing. After a couple moments of comfortable silence he finally says softly, "Where are the kids?"

I turn around to face him, and he takes a strand of my hair that had fallen in front of my face, and places it behind my ears.

"Aw, there's my beautiful Lucy!" He says warmly, and I blush. We've been married for 17 years now, and I still blush at every little compliment he gives me.

I take his hand that is now resting on my cheek in my hand, and kiss his palm, "I missed you so much Natsu" I whisper softly.

"I missed you to Lucy! I also missed the kids, speaking of which. Where are they?"

I smile at his care for them. I tried to divert his attention from them the first time, but being the loving father he is. His attention always goes back to them.

"Luke, Nashi, and Layla are at the guild. Draco and Luna are with Levy, and Igneel's with Ur."  
I watch Natsu's expression, positive that he was going to say something about Igneel and Ur, but he didn't.

Instead he sat up, caged me in on the bed, his arms on either side of me, and looked down saying, "That means we're home alone right?"

I raise my eyebrow at him, but then nod.

He then lowers his head to my ear and whispers, "How about we give the kids another sibling?" he says suggestively.

"I think that's a great idea!" I smile at him.

"Well then, let's get started!" Then he places his lips on mine.

I open my eyes, wow that was an…interesting dream.

"Oof!" I grunt, I look down at my now very pregnant belly, "Calm down baby boy, I'm here!" I say, this was my and Natsu's hopefully first of many children. Speaking of which, I look to fairly new husband's sleeping figure next to me. He must've noticed that I was awake, because the next thing I knew. His arms were around me, and he said, "Go back to sleep Luce, our baby needs all the sleep she can get." He says sleepily.

"Boy" I instantly responded.

"What?" He says, a little more woken up.

"You mean our baby boy, not girl. "I say calmly.

"Luce, I'm sure this little baby" He says, rubbing my stomach, "Is a girl."

"When did you become a certified doctor?" I ask sarcastically.

"The second I knew you were pregnant" He responds, humor shining in his eyes. To be honest, that's kind of true. He's been taking care of me ever since I got pregnant, won't even let me take any jobs.

"You don't if it's a girl!" I say, "And besides, he's in my stomach, it's definitely a boy!" I argue, being pregnant has definitely made me more prone to argue.

"Ok Lucy, I don't what being pregnant does to you, but I'm not gonna argue with you about what gender our baby is. To be honest, I don't care what gender it is, as long as _she's_ ours. Goodnight Lucy." He says, kissing my hair tenderly.

I was about to fall asleep until I realized something, "You said she."

"Yah, I thought that was obvious" He replies, I can hear the smile in his voice.

"But—" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Goodnight Luce, I love you!" He says, then pretends to be sleeping.

Oh he thinks he can get out of this? This discussion is far from over, but I'll let him think he's won.

"Fine" I reply, "Night Natsu, love you too!" The I look down at my belly…I love you too Igneel…


End file.
